Emilia Exelby
is a hailing from , . Originally a student on her way to becoming a Pro-Hero, she disappeared on her third year after supposedly going to Omegon’s agency as an intern. Emilia’s fate had been decided the second she was born as she was the first female in centuries to inherit the Overgrown quirk, that every firstborn child in the Exelby family has had for generations. This made her think that her father, Eli Exelby had something against her since birth. Although her assigned goal was to become a hero and wear the family hero name; Grand Hero Alpharius (グランデ ヒーロー アルファリアス, Gurande Hirouu Arufariasu) the road was paved with hardships as not many wanted to approach someone with such a quirk. Now operating under the name of Silver Witch (白銀鬼女, Gin Kijo). She causes as much ruckus as necessary to become the “perfect” person they promised her to be, often clashing with her best friend, Melissa Wilson who is a hero known as Red Strider. Appearance Emilia is a young girl, who just barely passes her teenage years as she’s 19. Despite this, she looks slightly older than what she actually is and as a matter of fact, has always looked slightly more developed than others of her same age group. For example, she has always been one of the tallest kids in her class and currently stands at 5’10 which is taller than the average woman. This is something she has always had a complex about, believing it makes her stand out. Her body leans towards the slender side and is somewhat toned, due to many obligatory hours of training with her father. While many females would kill for her body, she believes it “makes her look like a man”. Her skin is pale being white as snow and akin to that of a porcelain doll, those close to her have noticed that her skin is also very soft. As for her face, she has fine features including thin lips and a small nose. Her eyes are big in size and are a pale blue in color, because of her usual expression one could refer to her as “icy” although this isn’t really the case. Down her left eyes runs a scar, gained by sparring once with her father and is the one thing she is most ashamed of when it comes to appearance. If there was a way to take it off, she would because it will always remind her of the fact that she lost to that man and will always be inferior to him. It reminds her that no matter what she does, he will never be proud of her or so she thinks. Emilia has long white hair inherited from her mother which is usually tied into an off-center bun tail. The only times her hair isn’t tied is at home or if she transforms and rarely when she goes out. When it comes to outfits, she’s usually wearing her school ’s sailor type uniform which consists of a white shirt with a blue and white sailor collar, the ends of the sleeves of her shirt also have this same pattern. A blue skirt and a red tie to finish off the outfit. When going out she usually sports many different casual outfits. Now that she’s a villain, she mainly uses white-based outfits since it is her favorite color. EmmaAppearance.jpg EmmaCasual1.jpg EmmaGodx.jpg Personality and Traits A girl raised in a rough environment, that was the way she developed as well; roughly. Due to always having to uphold the expectations of her father and failing, Emilia has grown up with an inferiority complex making herself believe that she is just naturally worse than others, despite the fact that her background and Quirk should place her above others. This lack of belief in herself is one of her biggest downfalls and the one thing her father wants her to have, even if she doesn’t realize this. This has formed several habits, for one she has become incredibly uptight always wanting to follow the rules by letter. This is something that is contradictory, as she has become a villain. She is also rather clumsy, tripping and falling everywhere. Due to this, she has grown to be very apologetic as well, apologizing for things that aren’t even her fault or are out of her control. Additionally, Emilia is rather polite and courteous. This is a side of her that many never see because they don’t want to approach her. Emilia’s way of handling herself around others is something that can generally push them away, as it can make her classmates and people around her believe that because of her great background she is superior. When around others, such as her class she remains silent unless necessary to speak. As a way to avoid embarrassing herself or bothering others. When she does speak, she usually responds with short, one syllable answers. While this can be perceived as just coldness and has lead to the nickname of Ice Queen when reality couldn’t be more different. While on the outside she looks emotionless, she is usually thinking of a perfect answer to give to others, one that will make others accept her. She tries to weaken her presence but her heritage doesn’t allow her to.  The one person Emilia has shown a cold side to is her father although not showing it and still being ashamed of herself. She adopts a sort of secret “passive-aggressiveness”. The Ice Queen that her classmates know actually manifests. She barely responds to anything he says, asking as if he didn’t even exist. This “dark side” of hers if one could call it that is what makes her so dangerous as a villain. It is something she inherits and is slowly adopting more and more by the day. It is a byproduct of her just taking in all the negative things that have happened to her, such as the insults of her companions because of her monstrous quirk or her father’s desire for a child. Her way of releasing all this danger is by committing villainous acts, although she doesn’t admit this or even know it yet. Before, her way of handling the insults she received was through crying, causing her to become somewhat sensible and fragile. It made her detest her quirk and even hate herself and how she looks to a point. This caused her to develop a fear of being judged by others as well, which is the reason why she acts like she does around people. Although this changed when she met her best friend, one of the only people she could really be herself around beside her mother. When around Mel, she becomes outgoing, friendly and very happy. Her friend allows her to simply relax, she is also way more positive due to her friend’s influence. Although still shy and socially awkward, she becomes someone you can actually interact with. All her preoccupations disappear and she can even hold a conversation, showing off that she is actually very talkative if it’s about the right topic. When she is alone or with her best friend, she can loosen up as she cannot be judged by others. One of the habits rarely anyone knows of is that Emilia actually eats like a pig, eating everything in sight with her bare hands. something that she tries to restrain herself from doing but usually fails if she is alone. Her birthplace has made her develop several boyish tendencies that she is unable to get rid of. Emilia’s past involving her quirk has made her want to be something she is not. She aspires to be this “perfect” being who everyone likes. She wishes to be someone her father could be proud of without looking like a monster. She wants to be someone who can stand proudly next to her best friend, not to be the girl who’s trailing behind her. A sociable and likable person without scars, or imperfections or monstrous looking quirks. This is something she would give everything for, even becoming a villain if it’s necessary. Although protecting her loved ones such as her friend and her mother comes first. Emilia believes that if she can reach this form, she can be outgoing, nice and someone everyone would want to be. Instead of loving herself and being herself, she envisions a being that others would like, not that she would like. On her free time, she previously enjoyed hanging out with her best friend something that she, unfortunately, cannot do anymore. So she passes time by watching films and checking others’ social media. Despite not posting much herself. Something to note is that Emilia is surprisingly good at sports but she’s not a huge fan of them. As she’s afraid it will make her “manly” and closer to her quirk form. She has tried baking and cooking as well from time to time but is terrible at it due to her clumsiness getting in the way. Lastly, she is also a surprisingly good mechanic as her father taught her when she was young. She dislikes showing it as she usually gets dirty though. History The Exelby Family is a famed family known for producing their one-of-a-kind hero every generation. For generations, the firstborn has always inherited the same quirk of their father and the firstborn has always been male. It was something that you just couldn’t find the logic to. However, this tradition was broken when Emilia Exelby was born a March 14th. The thought of giving the child away and hoping she didn’t earn the quirk had crossed Eli Exelby’s mind, her father and also a user of Overgrown. Unfortunately for him, she was born with the same quirk as him. So instead, the man took it upon himself to raise her how he was raised and how his father was raised and etc. He taught her the ways of the Exelby the second she could walk. But as Emilia grew, she always had this lingering feeling that her father was ashamed of her, because of her gender. She would spend days training with her father and at night, her mother would read her stories of beautiful princesses and realized that was something she wanted to be but probably, never couldn’t. She trained until she was old enough to go to school and even then, still continued to practice using her quirk and learning about the hero lifestyle. In school would happen an event that would traumatize her. Every time she showcased her quirk to someone, they would want to stay away from her causing Emilia to believe she was cursed and to have no friends at all. This reflected at home when she wasn’t this happy-go-lucky kid who acted like a tomboy. She began trying to be different so that the other kids would like her. This was the beginning of her personality’s change. She would also slack off during training now as she didn’t want to use her quirk anymore if she was going to be judged about it. She reverted a little only when she met Melissa Wilson when she was 7, a girl who had just moved from England. Their friendship began when it was time to showcase quirks in the classroom and when all the kids saw Emilia’s quirk they got of her, except for Mel who thought it was pretty “cool”. Likewise when Mel didn’t showcase a quirk, because she didn’t have one Emilia supported her. All through middle school they would hang out and become the best of friends. A positive aura radiated from Emilia that had been gone for so long. However, when they took their hero exam and only Emilia got accepted they were unfortunately separated. Although they still trained and hung out together. Despite this, Emilia did change once again to avoid being judged by others she became silent and dutiful, only talking when it was necessary to. Because she was afraid of others running away from her quirk she rarely used it during tests, causing her to not be the number 1 in terms of strength. Something that was not well-received at home by her father. It was only during the 3rd year that she was taken in through an internship by a Pro-Hero who is actually a villain in secret. This hero was a rival to not only her father but her entire family. However, Emilia joined him as he promised to fulfill her desire and make her the perfect person. One that everybody would like. Also because she saw it as a sort of “payback” to her father. They both disappeared for a while and began a life of villainy, unaware that she was becoming the monster others made her be. Although Emilia doesn’t really want to hurt others, if it’s for her goal to be completed she would do it. Because of her profession and her friend’s profession they often clash with each other. Although neither really want to fight, if Emilia became a person who could stand proudly next to her best friend, she would reluctantly have to fight against her. Powers and Abilities Overall Abilities: Emilia’s overall abilities are not what one would expect of a person that’s part of a famous hero family. While her physical capabilities such as strength, speed, and endurance are above-average they are not up-to-par with the expectations of her father and are therefore not good enough. Since a young age, she trained in these aspects, despite not wanting to and because of this has a somewhat toned frame that she dislikes. However, all the push-ups and sit-ups she has done with her father have helped her in battle. Without the use of her quirk, she is at least able to defeat petty thieves and those who commit minor crimes. This is because of her father believing she shouldn’t always rely on her quirk and that enhancing her body in normal form would help her Overgrown form as well. Emilia is able to lift objects that are heavier than herself, albeit with some troubles but still able to. Her punches and kicks carry significant strength, especially against opponents of a similar caliber. Her speed is also quite impressive, even being the number 1 runner in her high school class as long as no quirks are involved. Her endurance, however, is average at most, this is mostly due to Emilia not having the strongest of wills she does give up unless her objective is involved and that is reflected in her ability to withstand damage. Ways of Combat Quirk is a Transformation Based Quirk that has been passed down to the firstborn of the Exelby family from one generation to the other. Emilia is the first female in centuries to inherit this quirk but this does not hinder the capabilities of the quirk whatsoever. Overgrown allows the user to transform into a power-up form that grants them a dramatic change in appearance. Mainly, muscle mass. Much like her father, Emilia’s appearance makes her unrecognizable to most who know her. The once fragile and pretty girl disappears and is replaced by a monster as she calls herself in this form. When she transforms, she becomes taller going from 5’10 to 6’4. Her 145 lbs change into a heavy 218 lbs. Though she is by no means stocky, she simply has a very large build. As most of her weight comes from the increase in the size of her muscles, causing veins to be more noticeable as well. Her face loses any sign of its femininity and instead looks exactly to the face of her father. Something she personally hates. Her voice becomes deeper as well and most often than not, she’s confused as a man or as a beast. However, even if she transforms her hair does stay the same, although it becomes way more unruly and wild than before and her eyes still have that pale-blue color to them. She has the same scar as in her normal form but it’s made way more evident in Overgrown form. The process of transformation isn’t as gruesome as one would think, although if Emilia does transform she prefers to do it away from any public. She begins by focusing very hard and flexing every muscle of her body, then, one by one, they enlarge until she has completely changed form. By this same logic, Emilia can also enhance a single muscle of her body if she so wishes to go into a sort of partial transformation. This can help her conserve strength, although her reasoning is because this way, nobody will see her entire transformation. Reverting back is pretty much the same, she concentrates on loosening up as much as possible and her muscles begin to shrink one by one until she returns to the form she prefers so much. This quirk’s main strength is the boost in, well, strength. Emilia’s strength is tripled at the bare minimum in this form. All of her physical capabilities are bolstered as well. She is able to even lift cars if she puts in the effort. Breaking through solid objects is also one of her abilities in this form. One hit from Emilia can definitely cause severe damage such as fractures and broken bones. Her endurance and durability increase significantly as she is able to endure the pain of a weapon being stabbed on her, although she will feel the repercussions later on. If she flexes hard enough her skin can even deflect bullets, rendering firearms useless against her. She also gains explosive speed due to the strength she has in her legs as well. She can travel large distances with a single leap, that is very surprising for her shape. However, the one physical aspect that does decrease is her agility, as all that mass makes dodging very difficult. Other weaknesses include the fact that she can only stay in full transformation mode for about 30 minutes before she forcefully reverts. She still feels damage from attacks and their damage increases after she goes back to her normal form. And one personal weakness is Emilia’s reluctance to use it although it has such great potential because she is afraid of how people will see her. Other Equipment Relationships Family Eli Exelby Emilia’s relationship with her father is definitely the worst out of those closest to her. Eli Exelby is one of the many great heroes that the Exelby family had produced. In fact, he was considered the most prestigious of the Overgrown users in decades. This placed an enormous amount of pressure on the son his wife was supposed to bear. Everyone expected a strong, male child who could surpass his father and so did Eli himself. However, the tradition was broken when a female baby came out of the womb. The first thing Emilia saw when she came into this world was not light, or her mother. No, it was the look of disappointment in that man’s face. Due to her gender and the fact that she broke a more than 100-year old tradition, their relationship was tailored towards that. How ashamed Eli felt about her daughter. Or at least that’s how Emilia saw it. She had always felt that her father never truly loved her. Like her ancestors, she trained since a very young age on how to use Overgrown. It is due to this that Emilia considers that her father “made her a monster”. It is his fault she was born with that quirk, and his fault he showed her how to use it. All of this makes Emilia feel a deep hatred towards her father, even going as far as becoming a villain just to oppose him. While in her early years she pretended to be unaware of how her father felt towards her and was sort of scared of him as well when she became a teenager and mood swings began it took a turn for the worse. During family dinner, she would sit as far away from him and ignore his every word, as if he was not there. When she did have to speak with him, she was rude and passive-aggressive in a sense that showed her disdain clearly. While most daughters and fathers would have certain hobbies and things they loved to do together, the only thing Emilia and Eli shared was that they were both good at fighting. She has never had an actual conversation with him, and she doesn’t intend to. As of now, she treats her father as if he was nonexistent. Completely unaware that her father doesn’t resent her at all, but only desires for his child to take care of her own fatal weakness. Wendy Smith Out of her two parents, Emilia gets along with her mother best. Emilia loves her mother because, in the shadow of her father, her mother was the light. She made Emilia feel like an actual girl instead of the tomboyish girl her father wanted her to be. She has always been very supportive of Emilia whether it came to her school grades, personal problems or even little details. Wendy was always there for her. She is one of the only people she would never harm no matter what. She truly does not wish any misfortune and adores her mother for accepting her as she is and always knowing the right thing to say in any situation. Emilia could always be herself around her mother without worrying about anything. She also takes her mother’s advice to heart. The only thing they disagree about is over Eli. Wendy insisting that the man does care for Emilia, while her daughter is convinced of the opposite. Unlike her father-daughter relationship, this one could be considered a good and healthy one. Even doing normal things that one would expect of a daughter and mother, like going to the salon together, shopping for clothes and watching movies. Emilia even claims that her mother is her “preferred parent” although Wendy has told her not to have any favorites. She also says that if she was reborn again she would love for her mother to accept her as her child once more. Friends Melissa Wilson Melissa is Emilia’s best friend and probably the most important person in her life outside of her family (or at least part of her family). The duo would first meet at the age of 7 when a new student had arrived at Emilia’s school. A peculiar girl from England, who had a cheerful aura surrounding her that anyone could notice from a single glance. Since it was the first day of class, the students gathered around in a circle and were informed by the teacher what their activity of the day would be. They were to introduce themselves, with their name and quirk. One by one the students each proudly showed their quirk, making others “ooo” in awe. Each kid envious of the next, social circles were quickly formed, those with the best quirks had the best friends. However, Emilia was not such a fan of this activity, the reason evidently being her quirk. When it was her turn, she stuttered her name and introduced her quirk in a barely audible whisper, looking visibly ashamed before showing it off due to the requests of the other children. The reactions she got were the ones she was expecting, as she transformed she saw the scared looks in all of the others’ students faces. A few even moved away from her, not knowing that she would notice this. Even her teacher was scared even though she didn’t show it much. The one reaction that Emilia did not expect was that of the brown short haired child, who coupled with wide eyes stated “So cool~”. It was genuine, and it was something that would begin their very long friendship. Later, when it was Melissa’s turn and she did not have a quirk to show, Emilia supported her rather proudly, which was a surprise from a shy girl such as herself. Soon, they would become the best of friends doing most if not everything together. Emilia could really be herself around Emilia and felt as if the girl’s positiveness was actually impacting her, as her behavior took a complete turn, becoming way more cheerful and being actually herself. They would even give each other the nicknames of Emz (エムス, ‘’Emusu’’) and Mel (メル, ‘’Meru’’). It was only until high school came when they both tried to become heroes, completing the Entrance Exam. However, their paths would diverge as Mel was not accepted causing both of them to be separated. Despite this, they still trained and hung out together after school, yet this wasn’t the same for Emilia. She reverted back to the silent girl she was, causing others to believe she was an ice queen and would gain more negative thoughts than before. Bottling them up so her best friend would not notice. Their paths would separate even further when Melissa graduated as a Hero and Emilia became a villain, forcing them to cross paths as they both try to achieve their own objectives. Truthfully, while Emilia respects and would never seriously harm her friend. She believes that becoming the perfect person would let her be more like her friend. Not someone who trods behind her, but beside her. Likewise, Mel hasn’t given up on her friend yet and would never kill her. If it weren’t for their professions, it could be said that their relationship might be exactly how it was in middle school. Behind the Scenes Trivia *This is the user's first collaboration article ever. Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Villains